Naruto's Shadow
by BitterSweet4137
Summary: Half the kids in the neighborhood were afraid of Naruto despite his sunshine personality because his shadow was a mean little thing and had made it clear that his blond was not to be messed with. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

I needed a break from MBN badly. So while Juura is working to bring you the next chapter I decided to take that opportunity to write something non MBN related and came up with this.

Will consist of about four or five chapters that will all be pretty short.

Enjoy

Sasuke and Naruto age 4

* * *

**Naruto's Shadow**

**_Chapter One_**

Now Naruto was a reasonable child. Most would call him kind, generous, and very fair which was a lot to say about a child of only four years of age, but nothing less than the truth. Others would go on to say that he was compassionate, understanding, and had absolutely no problem following the rules so long as he felt that they were fair and for good reason. So when Mrs. Hyuga, his care taker at Little Leaf Daycare Center, explained to him and his class during recess that each child should only play at a certain station for a maximum of ten minutes to allow others a turn to experience the whole playground, he felt that the rule was completely fair and he abided to it faithfully.

It seemed though, that not every child around his age was a reasonable. The bell signaling a change if station had already signaled twice and Kisame, a vile and ruthless six year old, had yet to let anyone else have a turn on the swing set. He ignored the bell as if it never existed and in result of the child's selfishness the little sandbox was a child too full because the few kids who wanted a turn on the swing set didn't really know what else what else to do and opted for the station closest so that they could quickly make their move at the first given opportunity.

Naruto didn't want any trouble with the much bigger child because he knew how to pick his battles and deemed this one a bit out of his league. So he, like the others settled for the sandbox. Imagine his frustration though when he skipped his way to the box only to discover there was no more room left for him to play and all the other kids just sat there waiting and not even taking advantage of the buckets, shovels, and gallons of sand.

A tint of ruby red stained his chubby tan checks, an adorable wrinkle scrunched his button nose, and his sunshine gravity defying blond locks were swaying a he turned and stomped his way up to the swing sets. Furious electric blue eyes zeroed in on Kisame and his crew and with his two little fists balled up at his sides Naruto called the perpetrators out.

"Hey! You guys have to switch. Mrs. Hyuga says that we have to share the stations and you're not giving anyone else a turn to swing!" Five pair of eyes gazed at the little blond in bemusement before the older kids turned to stare at one another, then back at the blond and burst into a fit of laughter. Naruto crossed his arms at his chest, his bottom lip jutted out in a pout as he waited for the laughter to quiet down. They'd take him seriously or he'd be forced to use 'other measures'.

"Listen here you little runt," said Kisame after he managed to control himself with some difficulty, though a large grin still lit his face. "You'd better beat it if you know what's good for ya." Naruto held his ground. "If you don't let me swing I'll-" his warning was cut short when Kisame stood from his swing and approached the boy threateningly. "You'll what?" He sneered into Naruto's face. Naruto scowled at the kid before turning on his heels and stomping off in the opposite direction, his retreat spoke of defeat but angry blue eyes told of revenge and justice. Perhaps, had he not turned too scoffed and snort he might have read the warning in the boy's chilling glare. Instead he returned to his swing muttering, "Little brat."

It was less than five minutes later when said brat returned still just as angry and accompanied by a raven haired child who was his exact opposite. Sasuke was only three months Naruto's senior but had the boy with a least two inches in height. His midnight eyes and hair, pale skin, and calm cool collected demeanor contrasted perfectly with everything that was Naruto. Some could only wonder how they managed to become best friends, while others thought it to make complete since saying that they were a perfect balance.

"There they are Suke. They won't let me swing and that one right there," he pointed to Kisame, "called me a runt. He got all up in my face Suke!" Kisame barely saw it coming and was too late to stop the fist that had come flying at his face. A searing pain in his jaw had him flying backward from the swing and into the dirt below. Sasuke's 'hit first, ask questions later policy, showed in the way that he immediately threw punches just as the last word left Naruto's mouth. He had barely stopped in his march towards the offenders before he attacked and if it wasn't for Sasuke towering above the bully, Kisame would have never understood what had hit him. The four-year-old's face was devoid of any emotion but his eyes were full with menace. He was very apathetic for his age. He had come from a family of apathetic people, lost the majority of them in a freak accident, and was stuck with his uncle and older brother as guardians which sucked because neither of the two had cooking skills that surpassed bread, meat, and cheese. So you couldn't really blame Sasuke for being cold and apathetic.

This did not mean that Sasuke wasn't happy though. He loved his uncle and brother dearly and there was never a question of his undying love for his blond friend. They kept him plenty happy; the apathetic attitude was just in his nature. But they were all that Sasuke had to call his own and he did his best to take care of them even though his uncle was nineteen years older than him and his brother four years ahead at the age of eight. Naruto on the other hand, he could take care of at his fullest potential.

The boy was a bit small for his age, lively, kind hearted, and too damn innocent for this world. The thing that Sasuke loved the most about him though was the fact that Naruto held Sasuke himself dear to his heart. He gave no one more attention than he did Sasuke and the little Uchiha couldn't help but feel precious when those blue jewels regarded him with so much love and admiration. He had vowed that he'd give this boy the world, even the universe if Naruto wished it.

He spoiled the blond relentlessly regardless of the disapproval that the child's parents expressed when Sasuke and his family went out a bought Naruto something they said he couldn't have as a form of punishment. Half the kids in the neighborhood were afraid of Naruto despite his sunshine personality because his shadow was a mean little thing and had made it clear that his blond was not to be messed with.

So Sasuke wasn't exactly pleased when Naruto had come storming up to him from his spot under the shade of a tree speaking of bullies and swing sets. He turned his menacing gaze onto Kisame's friends daring them to give him any reason at all to deliver to them the same fate that he had delivered their friend. He turned black to Naruto after receiving no complaints and led the boy to the now available swing by a gentle grip of his wrist. "You wanted to swing didn't you? Come on I'll push you." He looks down at the angry child at their feet. "Move out of the way." He demanded in an impatient tone.

Five minutes later, the swing set was filled with happy squealing children. The sound of Naruto's laughter rang louder than anyone else's in Sasuke's ears. He soaked in the sound of Naruto's happiness as he pushed the child as high as he pleased. Higher and higher he went while Sasuke stood below smiling to himself, high off of Naruto's happiness, happy to know that he was the source of it all. It didn't matter that he'd get into big trouble later for his act of violence. Naruto was happy and Kakashi just so happened to have a very persuasive tongue that would keep his penalty to a minimum.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me take a quick moment to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. I was shock that I had gotten so many so soon. I mean 18 reviews in one day! I was so freaking happy. I'll be responding to questions after I post this chapter. Oh and might I add that I was very entertained by the really creative names that were popping up in my email. Here's a few examples: therezwaffleinem, IWishIWasACheescake, ToXicStArCaNdy, DawnthePurpleBunny. lol there were more funny ones but I think I might be rambling. The first one has to be my fav though.

I know im talking too much but there's one more thing. I don't know if all of you read the rating so I'll put in this warning.

**WARNING: M RATED**

Oh crap and I forgot my disclaimer to.

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in regards to Naruto. Neither is anyone paying me unfortunately. **

* * *

_**Naruto's Shadow**_

_**Chapter 2**_

The worst thing that Naruto could have chosen to have taken on as a hobby just so happened to be the exact same thing that he begged his parents to sign him up for one Friday night. The blonde, now ten years old bit his bottom lip in frustration as he vainly tried to fight the tears away from his pretty blue eyes. It wouldn't do any good for him to sit and cry. He had known better. He had taken the risk and asked even though he had known well that the probability of a simple "yes" was close to none. His parents were always busy doing anything work related and anything non-Naruto related so when he shyly brought up the subject of Karate lessons at dinner one evening he tried extra hard to not get his hopes up too high. "We wouldn't have time to take you to and from practice buddy," Had been his father's apologetic excuse. "We're so sorry honey," Had been his mother's sympathetic apology.

He hid his disappointment behind a toothy grin and shrugged it off as nothing, but out here on their front porch where he sat sad and alone, he admitted to his failure on his 'not getting my hopes up' plan and faced the repercussions of it. He was staring down at his feet sorrowfully so he was more than a little shocked at the feel of long gentle fingers running through his hair.

His eyes snapped up to the pale figure of his best friend hovering over him, face set into a dissatisfied frown, right hand buried deep inside of his right pocket. It was hard getting used to Sasuke appearing out of nowhere because the boy was even apathetic in the way he walked. His feet made no sound and barely left a print in the dirt he walked on. Naruto would never admit it out loud but his best friend was a ten-year-old's definition of cool. It took less than a second for him to throw himself into Sasuke's arms crying and stuttering out his frustrations. He didn't care to hide his weaknesses in front of his friend. He would never prosecute him for them. In fact Sasuke's motto was to rid Naruto of his frustrations.

Though Sasuke could barely understand what he was saying a few words could be made out to form his story. Naruto was shushed and cooed at as Sasuke rubbed soothing circles into his back until he calmed down. "Shh stop crying sunshine." Naruto snuggled deeper into Sasuke's chest, touched by the warm embrace and the endearing pet name. The warmth that Sasuke wrapped him in contradicted greatly with the chilling glare that the boy sent in the direction of Naruto's house.

He knew that his friend wanted these lessons badly because Kiba, Naruto's** SECOND** closest friend had been bragging about taking them all week and the blonde thought of it as something the three of them could do together. He knew that Naruto was disappointed but he also knew that he was even more hurt by his parent's constant lack of time and attention. "Come on you can spend the night at my house tonight and Kakashi can take us to sign up for lessons tomorrow."

Like a light switch Naruto's mood brightened immediately. He had long since given up on ever sparing even a pinch of doubt on Sasuke and his promises. No matter what his parents said, if Sasuke said he was taking the lessons then he was taking the lessons and that was final. He pulled out of Sasuke's hold to stare at him with wide eyes filled with wonder, amazement, adoration, and admiration. His best friend was some kind of superhero. Sasuke had ways of persuading his uncle Kakashi into doing anything he wanted and Kakashi had ways of persuading Minato and Kushina into letting Naruto do anything he wanted. It was that simple. Not that Naruto knew that though. He seemed to think that his Suke was simply magical. Just to have those pretty blue jewels blinking up at him from behind those long blond lashes, Sasuke would let Naruto believe anything he wanted. Hell he'd walk around with a cape and skin tight neon pants if Naruto wanted a superhero.

**_OoOo_**

When Sasuke had made his way out of the house late that evening at eight o clock, Kakashi didn't need to ask where he was going and when he came back in twenty minutes later he wasn't surprised to see him accompanied by his little blonde friend. Soon the house was filled with the sound of running feet and laughter as Naruto came running around the corner of the main hall and into the family room where Kakashi sat.

"Kashi!" Mix matched eyes twinkled in amusement when the kid latched his arms around his middle.

"Well well, if it isn't Sasuke's little sunshine." He patted the blonde mess of spikes affectionately and it was with reluctance that Sasuke, who had been watching on the sidelines with a small smile gracing his lips, decided to interrupt such a precious moment with two of his most precious people.

"Naruto, Itachi's upstairs. Why don't you go say hi?"

"Okay!" Blue eyes shined with mischief as the blond hastily made his way down the hall to the stairs. Two pairs of eyes watched him go until the sound of heavy footsteps could be heard from above. When Kakashi turned back to Sasuke the boy's eyes were serious. "Naruto wants to take Karate lessons." Kakashi, understanding the situation without the need of explanation merely stuffed his hands in the pockets of his sweats.

He already knew of Naruto's predicament. He understood that the child's incredible need to be so loud and rambunctious came directly from the lack of attention from his parents. He also understood that Minato and Kushina were very busy people, driven by an incredible need to provide their son with a life they never had that they had forgotten to enjoy it with him. His heart went out to the kid but at the same time it swelled with pride to see little Sasuke take on extra chores and responsibilities whenever he wanted extra allowance to buy his sunshine something, anything to make him smile. It was easy to accept someone as sweet and easily lovable as Naruto into their everyday lives, but Sasuke's great love and care for the blonde inspired Kakashi and Itachi to accept the boy into something more meaningful. Naruto was a part of the family.

"You two can take the lessons but you have to promise to take it seriously and stay dedicated. Do we have a deal?" He offered his hand for Sasuke's smaller one to take. It was accepted without any hesitation. "Deal."

A loud and frustrated yell of "Naruto!" broke the two males out of their serious atmosphere. Both heads turned in the direction of the stairs yet again watching as a fourteen year old Itachi came charging into the room with said blond thrown over his shoulder. Naruto looked to Sasuke innocently, like he couldn't understand why he had been dragged out of Itachi's room forcefully and disposed in front of his friend like a sack of burden. The mischief still shinning in his eyes was impossible to miss though.

"Look here brat," Itachi addressed Sasuke as if he had been the cause of his disturbance. "Your little 'sunshine' isn't any more welcomed into my room as you are. You keep him out of there!" He turned to Naruto. "I know you can read fishcake. The sign on my door says keep out, K-e-e-p O-u-t! You stay out of there!" With that the moody teen turned on his heel s and stomped back up the stairs mumbling about blond annoyances, evil raven haired little brothers, and plans to rid the world of vile ten year old brats.

Sasuke looked to Naruto, a smirk of pure evil tilting his lips and promise of impending botheration shinning in his midnight pools. "Wanna go mess with him some more?"

Blue eyes lit in excitement, "Yea!"

**_oOoO_**

And so Naruto had gotten his lessons. He wasn't really good at Karate, his reflexes a little too slow his stance a little too stiff, but he had never been a quitter. So when he sat outside the mats nursing his bruised arm self-piteously after getting his ass handed to him yet again by Kiba, he vowed yet again that he'd go home, train and come back better tomorrow.

His best friend on the other hand turned out to be a natural. Ebony eyes glared vengeance on the smug brunette standing in the center of the mats. Of all the things that Naruto could have chosen to take on as a hobby, he just had to have chosen Karate. As if Sasuke needed another motive to bully other kids behind his sunshine. As if Sasuke needed to learn new and more effective methods to bring others physical pain. "Sensi?" Called the youngest Uchiha from his place at his best friend's side. "Can I have a turn with Kiba now?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"I'm not going to let anyone take you away from me okay? Everything's going to be alright."Sasuke didn't expect a reply. He wasn't surprised when he revived none. He just held the boy in his arms tighter, burying a tear soaked face into his chest, burying long fingers into blond locks. He didn't mind one bit that salty tears were soaking his favorite 'Red Hot Chili Peppers' shirt. He was just content in letting the boy grieve and morn in his comforting embrace until he had none left in him. "I'm here sunshine. I'm right here. I'll make it better I promise."

True to his words, when an intimidating man in a black suit approached the two sporting a sympathetic frown and look to his eyes, Sasuke didn't let go. He'd never let go. Only death could rip the precious bundle out of his arms and tonight only proved that death had no such intentions. When that car had flipped over and skidded several feet along the crowded highway, his little blond friend had been pulled out with only a few scratches and bruises. The boy's parents on the other hand…

The results had been tragic but miraculous. Two had died but one had escaped with his life against all odds. Sasuke refused to believe that this miracle wasn't for him alone. This was death's apology for taking so much away from him that the hooded, scythe hauling reaper was finally giving back. Naruto was his miracle and Sasuke refused to hand him over to this stranger who would in turn hand the boy over to even more strangers through strange events until Naruto knew nothing of normality anymore.

The social worker starred at his friend with a look that was all too familiar. It was the same look he'd been given for months after his parents had died. He knew what this man was here for, he knew what was to happen next, and he knew that his hold was expected to be relinquished eventually. He tightened his hold even more, a clear message that he wasn't planning on letting go at all.

And to the social worker the message was as clear as crystal. As his gaze roamed from the two boys embraced in the corner, to the raven haired teen hovering over the two protectively, to the silver haired man staring at him almost daringly, he knew that searching for a new home for Naruto wouldn't be too hard.

Three sets of eyes dared him to try and tear his charge out of the arms of the little Uchiha glaring death in his direction.

He didn't dare.

* * *

I realize that this chapter probably threw the story off a bit with the tragedy but I didn't think about that when I was typing the rough drafts and I really didn't want to have to figure out a whole new idea for a new chapter. I also realize that I didn't try hard enough to show improvement to my writing (I really do try hard to better myself at this) in this chapter but its late and I just finished typing up a chapter to MBN and both my mind and fingers are pretty sick of all this right now so please bare with me.


	4. Chapter 4

I received a few complaints about the last chapter being short and even though I mentioned that they would be in the first chapter I still feel entitled to apologize for not being more clear about it. This was supposed to be short. Just a little sideline story that was meant to be refreshing because My Baby Naruto is stressing me. The first two chapters shouldn't have been as long as they were but it just happened. I kinda wanted the theme for this to be short little drabbles put together to make a story. Its supposed to jump all over the place and not linger on one time frame. I apologies though because I cant understand how you guys feel. I like long meaningful chapters to.

* * *

_**Naruto's Shadow**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"For the last time shit for brains. No I will not take you to Ino's party." Kiba pouted in frustration and stomped his feet in a very spoiled manner. He was getting really tired of Sasuke answering him in the negative. "But whyyyyyy!" Sasuke rolled his eyes in irritation when his 'self-proclaimed' best friend (after Naruto of course), Suigetsu copied Kiba's annoying whine. He had one idiot, whom he only put up with for Naruto's sake in his left ear, and another idiot whom he fought tooth and nail in a vain attempt to rid himself of in his right.

With a low growl the teen grabbed a handful of brown hair in his left hand and squeezed the back of a pale neck in his right making the two idiots on either side of him cry out in pain. "I don't care that you two are too lame to get invited on your own. That girl annoys the hell out of me and so do you. Ask me again and one of you will find yourselves more concerned with prying the others head out of your ass. Got it?" And with that the dark teen walked off in the direction of his next class.

_**OoOo**_

"Come on Naruto it'll be fun." Said blonde turned and frowned at his friend sitting in the desk besides him. "No Kiba you know I don't like that girl. She's all… mean and stuff."

"Come on!"

"No."

"There will be alcohol."

"No."

"Good food."

"No."

"She has a pool."

"...No still not worth it."

"Dammit Naruto!"

"Dammit Kiba!"

Kiba scowled at his laughing blond friend. He had to talk Naruto into going to this party. It was his only ticket in. But how?

"Sai will be there."

_**OoOo**_

"Suuuuke!" There was a twitch of pale lips that Sasuke had to fight away for the sake of his reputation at the call of a nickname that only one person dared to call him. It was a losing battle though when he turned to see his sunshine bounding towards him excitedly. The corners of his lips tilted slightly and Sasuke could feel a full out smile forming until... "Suke! We should totally check out Ino's party tonight!"

Accusing black eyes roamed to Naruto's side where Kiba and Suigestu stood smiling innocently. There was no way he could say no to his sunshine and the two idiots using said blonde knew that well.

OoOo

It was only after Sasuke had left Naruto's room later that night after biding him goodnight and returning to his own that he let go of the little control that he had over the deathly aura that seemed to reek out of him in waves.

Memories of Naruto laughing and blushing, responding to Sai's flirting, accepting Sai's flirting, and flirting himself in return played in his head over and over again as if on replay. He knew he shouldn't have gone to that damned party. Stupid fucking Kiba and his dirty little tricks.

If Sasuke had to watch that freak put his tainted lips on his sunshine one more, the blood of Naruto's little boyfriend would be on Kiba's hands.


End file.
